X-Wing Collector's CD-ROM: The Official Strategy Guide
X-Wing Collector's CD-ROM: The Official Strategy Guide, to poradnik do gry wideo X-Wing - konkretnie do jej ulepszonej wersji X-Wing Collector's CD-ROM. Publikację wydał Prima Publishing w 1995 roku. Zawartość *Acknowledgments *Introduction *Foreword *Part I: Keyan Farlander's Story **The Sentence **The Aftermath **The Gathering **Mon Mothma's Speech **A Call to Reason *Part II: Early Training **The Starfighter Pilot's Handbook: An Introduction to the Alliance Fleet **The Pilot Proving Ground (The Maze) **More Maze Tips *Part III: Historical Combat Missions **X-Wing Historical Combat Missions ***Mission 1: Dev's Sidestep ***Mission 2: Wingmen Are Important ***Mission 3: Satellites Near Coruscant ***Mission 4: Beat The Odds ***Mission 5: Rescue At Mon Calamari ***Mission 6: Farlander's First Mission **Y-Wing Historical Combat Missions ***Mission 1: Commerce Raid ***Mission 2: Y-Wing Gunnery Practice ***Mission 3: S.O.S. From Corvette Karinne ***Mission 4: Prisoners From Kessel ***Mission 5: Escape From Mytus VII ***Mission 6: Interception And Capture **A-Wing Historical Combat Missions ***Mission 1: Repair Depot Raid ***Mission 2: Aggressor Squadron Training ***Mission 3: Intercept TIE Bomber Run ***Mission 4: Attack Run on Freighters ***Mission 5: Protect Returning Starfighters ***Mission 6: Deep Space Reconnaissance *Part IV: Original Tours of Duty **Tour of Duty 1: A New Ally ***OP 1: Destroy Imperial Convoy ***OP 2: Reconnaissance Mission ***OP 3: Fly Point During ***OP 4: Protect Medical Frigate ***OP 5: Ambush Imperial Supply ***OP 6: Raid for R2 ***OP 7: Recover Stolen X-Wings ***OP 8: Rescue Sullustan Tech Staff ***OP 9: Diplomatic Summit At Sullust ***OP 10: Rescue Sullustan Leader ***OP 11: Capture Staff from Cygnus ***OP 12: Recover Explosive Warhead **Tour of Duty 2: The Great Search ***OP 1: Rescue From Star's End ***OP 2: Rescue Wookiee Slaves ***OP 3: Attack Weapons Convoy ***OP 4: Capture Stolen Freighter ***OP 5: Protect Captured Satellites ***OP 6: Ambush In The Cron Drift ***OP 7: Protect A Disabled X-Wing ***OP 8: Stop Hyperdrive Replacement ***OP 9: Take Out Intrepid's Escort ***OP 10: Destroy The Intrepid ***OP 11: Deliver Plans To Princess Leia ***OP 12: Protect Princess Leia **Tour of Duty 3: The Gathering Storm ***OP 1: Guard Weapons ***OP 2: Destroy Repair Dock ***OP 3: Capture Military Transport ***OP 4: Scramble! ***OP 5: Intercept and Capture ***OP 6: Destroy Imperial Base ***OP 7: Destroy Priam's Escort ***OP 8: Capture The Frigate Priam ***OP 9: Capture Ethar I and II ***OP 10: Guard Vital Supply Depot ***OP 11: Defend The Independence ***OP 12: Begin Death Star Assault ***OP 13: Attack Death Star Surface ***OP 14: Death Star Trench Run *Part V: X-Wing CD Missions **Tour of Duty 4: Imperial Pursuit ***OP 1: Evacuate Yavin ***OP 2: Provide Area Protection ***OP 3: Evacuate Cruiser Maximus ***OP 4: Protect Frigate Anvil ***OP 5: Abandon Ship ***OP 6a: Guard Repair Operations ***OP 6b: Protect Supply Container ***OP 7: Hide and Seek ***OP 8a: Clear Minefield ***OP 8b: Destroy Comm Area ***OP 9: Guard Cargo Transfer ***OP 10: Grain Snatch ***OP 11: Capture Ghorin's Y-wings ***OP 12a: Raid Storage Area ***OP 12b: Corvette Alley ***OP 13: Grain Exchange ***OP 14: Confirm Grain Delivery ***OP 15: Steal TIE Advanced ***OP 16a: Escort Base Convoy ***OP 16b: Support Allies ***OP 17: Attack Frigate Red Wind ***OP 18: Capture Imperial Gunboats ***OP 19: Capture Imperial Corvette ***OP 20: Defend Ram's Head **Tour of Duty 5: B-Wing ***OP 1: Protect B-Wing Assembly Area ***OP 2: Cover B-Wing Evacuation ***OP 3: Protect B-Wing Delivery ***OP 4: Destroy TIE Staging Area ***OP 5: Destroy Secret Weapons Base ***OP 6: Prisoner Rescue ***OP 7: Help Neutrals Out of Ambush ***OP 8: Escort VIP to Alliance Cruiser ***OP 9: Guard Cargo Pickup ***OP 10: Probe Capture ***OP 11a: Destroy Corvette Base ***OP 11b: Destroy Imperial Base ***OP 12: Intercept Imperial Attack ***OP 13: Protect B-Wing Delivery ***OP 14a: Capture Imperial Frigate ***OP 14b: Capture Imperial Officers ***OP 15: Escort B-Wings on Attack ***OP 16: Attack Probe Calibration Site ***OP 17a: Ambush Imperial Arms Shipment ***OP 17b: Disrupt Delivery of New TIEs ***OP 18: Destroy The Relentless ***OP 19: Operation "Blunt Stick" ***OP 20a: Save The Cruiser Cathleen ***OP 20b: Escape to Hoth! **X-Wing CD Bonus & Historical Missions ***B-Wing Historical Combat Missions ****B-Wing Historical 1: Project Santipole ****B-Wing Historical 2: Assault on Imperial Convoy ****B-Wing Historical 3: Capture The Frigate Priam ****B-Wing Historical 4: B-Wing Attack on The Shrike ****B-Wing Historical 5: Attack Death Star Surface ****B-Wing Historical 6: Death Star Trench Run ***Bonus Missions ****Bonus Mission 1: Protect Cargo Transfer ****Bonus Mission 2: Destroy Troop Convoy ****Bonus Mission 3: Attack Star Destroyer ****Bonus Mission 4: Protect Convoy ****Bonus Mission 5: Attack Imperial Stockyard ****Bonus Mission 6: Protect Your Mothership *Appendices **Appendix A - Scoring and AI **Appendix B - Using the Camera and Viewing Room **Appendix C - "Technical Specifications: Spacecraft of The Imperium and The Rebel Alliance - Doc. No. V492771R225Y" **Appendix D - Mission Statistics Tables **Appendix E - The X-Wing Team *Most Commonly Asked Questions About X-Wing *Glossary *Index Credits *Publisher - Roger Stewart *Managing Editor - Paula Munier Lee *Senior Acquisitions Editor - Hartley Lesser *Project Editor - Kip Ward *Creative Director, Secrets of The Games - Rusel DeMaria *Cover Production Coordinator - Anne Flemke *Copyeditor - Becky Whitney, Rick Barba *Book Design - Rusel DeMaria *Layouts - Marian Hartsough Associates, Rusel DeMaria, Shawn Morningstar *Adaptation to Cover - Dunlavey Studio Kategoria:Poradniki